FALLING AWAY WITH YOU
by yixing
Summary: I feel my world crumbling. I feel my life crumbling. I my soul crumbling away. Falling away. Falling away with you.  The one she loves too much. The one she loves not enough.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: The Meeting Eyes**

I sit at the back of the class. Watch my classmates gather around the stout man, Professor Slughorn. When its time for him to explain I finally walk and stop near a girl, Jessica. She's a Hufflepuf while I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm just an ordinary girl with an ordinary life these past years. I hope it will stick that way.

"For the fifth years, I'm going to partnered up each one of you in this class" the professor starts talking. I don't really know how to work in group, usually, I just get along with it. Never be the leader.

"Tom. Who is going to be your partner?" Of course the professor starts with his golden boy. I never really know Tom Riddle. The things I know is: he's genius, prefect, teacher's lovely boy and famous. I never want to get to know him as he is always have something unusual around that I can't placed what.

"Why don't you work with him," I admit that it quite shocking as the girls give me death glares and I just stand there, do nothing until Jessica asked me to go to his table.

I pack my things and walk to his table and sit. The professor starts his talking back and I am having this uneasy feelings as I know he is looking at me intently like he never see me at this school before. That is not very wrong, I might quite well-known in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuf. Just few know me from Gryffindor but Slytherin, I don't think so.

The professor asked us to examine the ingredients and hand to him at the end of the class. I just look at the ingredients and do no effort to try and do it first. And he also done the same thing. Until he gives up and talk to me for the first time.

"Why don't you examine the roots first. By the way I'm Tom Riddle" the way he spoke was polite and there's no other meaning in it. As I take the roots, he keeps talking and this time, he makes me surprise.

"You are Isabella Knight right?" he asked me as he takes the crunched leaves to study it.

"Bella. Yes. Bella Knight" I answered. I'm not a girl who talks easily. I don't know much how to communicate as I prefer to keep my thoughts on myself, alone.

"You are not a talkative neither the girl who wore her heart on her sleeve" he look at me amused. Maybe he thinks I will be swayed by him as the other girls does around him including Jessica.

"Definitely. I am more to suffer in silence type" I said and look at him for the first time. He is searching my eyes. He seems to figure out something but failed.

"Your eyes are hazel. With a little bit of gold. Golden hazel." he said with a small smile. He is the first one ever that can point out the gold colour in my eyes.

"Guess it is" I said and look away. I just feel relief when the bell finally rings.

When I sit at the Great Hall, Alphard Black, the only Black in Ravenclaw sits beside me. That is nothing bizarre. As our friends, if I have one and he is definitely has a lot, have known very well that he is always with me and I don't know why. I asked him once and he just said, "I like your company." I just accept his reason without any argument.

"I heard you were paired up with Tom Riddle" he started the conversation with the fact. I am quite surprised that the story could spread that fast.

"Yes I am" I replied and drink my plain water. I don't feel like I want to eat anything today. Just don't have the appetite.

"Look at me and listen" he said seriously to me for the first time. I laughed a bit at his seriousness.

"Do not laugh at me. This is important" he spat with a vere angry face. I was shocked and speechless. I started to focus on him.

"You don't know Tom Riddle much right? One fact that you need to know, he is dangerous and manipulative. My pureblooded friends, if I have to call them friends, treat him like he is a leader and they are very scared of him. Even Abraxas Malfoy said once that he could make you scream in pain if you do not obey his rules. And I want you to go to Slughorn and asked him to partner you up with someone else. I don't want anything happen to you," he ended his speech with a whisper.

I was thankful by his concern and everything but I just don't feel right to judge a book by its cover. I mean sure enough some people said the best of him and some like Alphard, said the worst of him. I don't really want to believe it hundred percent as I just know him for 40 minutes. And I thinks he is not that bad.

"I don't know Alphard. Thank you for your concern and I keep that in mind. But I'm not going to ask Professor Slughorn to change the partnership. We've done the work half through and I don't want to cause any trouble" I said softly and touch his arm. I know he likes it when I look at him like I truly focus on him and touch him softly. After years of friendship, I know how to stop his argument before he starts any.

"Fine. But promise me. If he do anything to you. You'll going to tell me straight away" he asked me with the same amount of seriousness in his voice. I just nodded and asked him to continue his meal.

As I look around I see a pair of eyes are looking at me. He just nodded and smiled. I just give him a small smile of mine.

"Wow, Bella. It looks Tom Riddle is interested in you" Mia said and giggled with her other girlfriends and I don't have to look at him as I know Alphard Black is glaring at me.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat beside Jessica and Mia during breakfast as I just had an argument with Alphard this morning. Really, I dont know what his problem is. Since the partnership, he always sticks with me anywhere I go. It was uneasy to have someone following me around as I enjoy to be alone.

I don't know why Alphard hates Tom Riddle greatly. Long as I know him, he is a nice man. Never once he did something peculiar in front of me. So, I don't understand why Aphard worries about me and him.

"He's been staring at you" Jessica whispered. I turned my head to the boys at the end of the table to see Aplhard is not there.

"There's no Alphie. Where is he?" I questioned her. I mean, come on, give me the actual statement. I'm not going to start my day in searching the-sometimes-annoying-Alphie.

"Not Alphie. Tom Riddle" Jessica whispered and stated it clearly this time. I look at Slytherin table and caught him staring at me intently and ignoring his surrounding. Our eyes connected. And his gaze is like a burning fire. But I couldn't blink or turn away. I was caught by his beautiful eyes. The colour of greenish-grey. I never met anyone with that eyes so unique before. My eyes are rare too. Golden hazel. But not everyone notice it. Not even my mother. Always hazel. No one notice the gold in my eyes. There's something about his eyes that held me there. Not able to take it back.

I saw from the corner of my eyes Jessica and Mia are staring at me. Perhaps they want to see the result of this staring contest. I'm not able to break away from his eyes. There's something bizarre in his eyes. It's like he's trying to read me or something. His eyes seem to search my mind. It almost like everyone that sits near me is looking at us now. His Slytherin's friends seem interested too. As they are smirking and some are whispering to each other. I don't really care what people think about me. The only matter now is, how to figure out what his eyes are doing to me.

"Ehem. Bella, come on. We have Transfiguration now" I heard Alphie called me and he grabbed my wrist, forced me to break the charms that me and Tom had just been through. I saw Alphard and Tom are glaring at each other. Tom looks scarier though.

"Unhand me Alphie. Seriously, I can walk by myself. You don't have to drag me like a child" I said, annoyed by his protectiveness over me. Just why can't he trusts me that I can handle myself very well. It's not like Tom wants to torture or kill me.

"I'm not going to treat you as a child if you break whatever relationship you have with him" Alphard nearly screamed. Is he jealous?

"Come on, Alphie, we are not that close. We barely talk. Believe me" I whispered with my almost sweet tone in hope Alphard will drop this never ending argument this instant. I know he will go a bit sweet on me, which is why if he ever broke up with his girlfriend, she's going to blame me.

"Alright, but, just don't give him an oppostunity to hurt you Bella" Alphard said with firmness in his voice. I don't know what to answer back, so I just nod. I really don't know what his problem is with Tom. Perhaps, I'm going to ask him. After he has cool down, of course.

Suddenly, I saw a glimpse of someone behind me near the corridor to the end of the classroom. I thought I saw _him_. But that is almost impossible. Why would _he_ followed us? Why me?

I walk up the staircases. I always a bit lively when it comes to Astronomy. I love the night sky, the bright moon and the sparkle stars. Professor Adam is my favourite professor so far. He is always in high spirit and it makes me feel better about what I will learn in his class.

As I reach the tower, no one is there. I know I'm early and its alright. I really want to get off from Alphard. He is overdramatic sometimes. He even wait for me if I went to the ladies room, so he will be sure that I'm not going to meet Tom accidently. Its not like Tom will meet me in the middle of the hallway so he could say hi. Seriously Alphard has some mental hatred towards Tom and I don't even know the cause of it.

"Hey" I heard the voice of the man Alphard asked me to ignore. But I just can't help myself. I turned around and gave him a small smile of mine. He smiled back and walked to me. He stood beside me and stares at the sky full of star. I do the same. The quietness is not awkward, it feels good. I don't know that Tom Riddle could come this early here. I thought he'll be somewhere that worth his time. Library? Perhaps. He's the brain anyway.

"Which star you like the most?" He asked still staring at the sky. I looked up and spotted my favourite. I could easily recognized it as it held some sort of memory to me.

"Sirius" I replied and suddenly my mind clouded with unwelcomed memories that I really want to bury in the back of my mind. I know he doesn't notice my sudden stiffness as I'm very good in hiding my emotion. Sometimes, Alphard called me the-emotionless-queen.

"Sirius. The brightest star in the night sky" he replied quietly like he was deep in thought. I can't contain my emotion any longer. I looked down and let out a small sigh. I hope he'll not hear it. Unfortunately, he did.

"Bella. Are you alright?" he asked. I look up, surprise. I saw him staring at me but his eyes held no emotion. I was a little dumbfounded as this is the first time ever since we've been working together in potion for 2 months that he called me Bella. The way he pronounced it is same as how my father who named me pronounced. I feel rather proud for him as I don't have to correct him. Its not like I correct everyone who says my name. I did correct Alphard though. Because he's the closest to me I guess. But still even Alphard can't get it right.

"I'm good. Just a memory came to my mind" I managed to reply and I still stare at him. He let a small smile played on his lips.

"You don't like me to call you Bella" he said. It was not a question but rather a statement.

"No. I was just surprised you could pronounced my name correctly. Not even my mother could get it right"

"But you are not surprise when I said your name at the potion class at the beginning of the term"

"You called me Isabella not Bella. And honestly I prefer Bella" I said and shrugged at him. I'm not a fan of Isabella but Bella is nice and it suits me somehow. I know it.

"Beautiful" he whispered at me quietly. I looked up at him and stared at him dead in the eyes. He pick up the challenge.

"That's right. It is the meaning of my name" I said still gazing at him. I found his eyes are fascinating. Its like a mirror but nothing is visible. Yet I know his eyes are hiding everything from the world. My mom said once that if a man hides his feelings from his eyes, he is used to be alone.

"Innocence" I said after a long time of silence. He seems startled at first. But then recovered quickly. He looked at me with a weird expression on his face. Like I've said something funny.

"What?" he asked me. I looked at him and shook my head. It just great for the first time I beat him over something. Eventhogh its not important, but for not to knowing something is amusing yet confusing.

"Tom. Innocence. That's what it means" I replied and stared ahead. He suddenly focused on the night sky. It looks like this is the first time he ever knows what his name means. And I can see it troubled him.

Suddenly the door is open and the professor strolled in. He saw me and Tom and just smile at us. He said nothing and hurriedly went to check his chart. Tom does not notice the professor until all the studensts arrived and that including Alphard. He looks verey mad and pulled me near him. He sent Tom an anger glare and Tom sent him a cold one. I don't know the problem between the boys but I really want it to end. Hello! I'm the victim here. But I can't say that to Alphard and surely not to Tom.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if I have any grammar mistakes. I don't have any beta. But I've tried my best. Thank you.

OWL. I'm getting tired of hearing this. I know its like the crucial time of the year for me the fifth year student. But does it wise for the teachers to give us crazy work and assignments. I'm not fond of spending my time researching and writing essays. I still thinking how did I ever get into Ravenclaw. I'm smart perhaps. But hardworking? Its a big NO! And its not Christmas yet.

The library is getting crowded with OWLs and NEWTs students and my head is getting dizzy. I really need to sleep. Yet I know I can't. Dumbledore and his essays. Explained the principles of transfiguring the living things to non-living things. He explained to us this afternoon. There's no need for him to give us the same homework. But, well its Dumbledore and I don't mind. He's my favourite professor anyway. He's kinda funny and very considerate.

I yawned. Why did I think about Dumbledore? Essay Bella! Wake up!

"Are you alright" Alphard asked me. He's sitting beside me. Writing his own essay while eyeing the fourth year Gryffindor that sits across him. Alphie. If you want your love stays longer, stop being too concerned about me. I always wanted to say that to him, but I don't have the courage. I'm not a Gryffindor after all.

"No, I'm fine. Just sleepy" I replied and keep writing. The fourth year girl is sending me a cold glare. Hello! I've done nothing.

"I've finished my essay. I'll help you with yours" before I had the chance to reply, he took my essay and read through it. He wrote something on the other parchment and charms something to my paper so that the words that suddenly appeared are the same as my handwriting. He's the only one who knows the charms. He created it last year. Well, not exactly created, he found it at his home. In a big ancient book. I don't really mind about it. He's a Black after all. Who knows what his family stored in the house.

"Thanks Alphie. Now I really need to sleep" I said and began to pack my things.

"You go first okay. I need to do something" he replied while looking at the Gryffindor girl. I just chuckled and he sent me a death glare. Alphie is such a child sometimes. I just turn away and start walking back to my tower.

I admire the beauty of the castle. The magic that it helds. The amazing structure with spectacular view. How lucky I am to have the chance walking through this corridor. Looking at the lively portraits. Talking to the ghosts. Grey Lady is the Ravenclaw ghost but she's not friendly but Nick, the Gryffindor ghost is just funny. But the joke about his head is a little bit disgusting.

"Hello" someone called behind me. I know the voice. I haven't talk to the owner since last night event at the astronomy tower. And I got no potions today.

"Hey" I said as I see him waking beside me. He always turned up at unexpected places. I look at him. He looks troubled and somewhat happy. My eyes are really playing tricks on me. How could a someone be happy and troubled at the same time.

"Are going anywhere?" I asked him as he just follows me to the Ravenclaw tower. He looked at me and smiled with the small smile of him.

"Anywhere you go" he replied and looked ahead. His face held no expression but I saw his eyes mirrored the surprised. He is sure not saying that. I never saw him walking with any girl. But walking with me is not an interesting idea.

"AHH!"

I heard someone screamed. I looked at Tom and saw him walking towards the source of screaming. I followed behind him. Across the hall I saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Merry (her shortname I gave) and Headmaster Dippet are walking towards the source. There a few students already there. They look terrified. I looked on the ground and saw Zeldana Masachens. A third year Muggleborn from Hufflepuf is laying unconciously on the ground. She's not dead right?

"She's still alive. She was petrified" Professor Dumbledore said with visible concern.

"All of you, return to your dormitories. Don't get panic. We the professors will figure this out. Make sure you are not walking alone" Headmaster Dippet said while Professor Dumbledore is talking quietly with Professor Merry.

"Bella, I thought you were going to sleep" Alphard said while holding my arms. I looked behind him and saw Tom looked at me with cold eyes. He turned around and walked away.

"I was. But I took a longer way and heard the screamed and ended up here. She's going to be alright?" I asked him. Changing the dangerous topic. If he knows with whom I walked. I'm going to receive his lenghty lecture of why I should not spending my time with Tom.

"She's going to be alright. Come on" he said and pulled my arms. He never let go of me until we arrived at the dormitory safe and sound.

Deep in my heart, I know that the girl is going to take a long time to be alright and this terrible incident will repeat itself. I just know it.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi. I'm back. And this the fourth chapter.

* * *

><p>It nearly Christmas and there's two more students got petrified, both from Gryffindor House. The security had been improved that's what the Headmaster said. For me, its more trouble. The curfew time now is 9 p.m not like before 11 p.m. I know 2 hours less is not a problem for some other students but for me its frustrating. I love to wander in the castle during the night when no one is there going to interrupt. It gives me some sort of peace.<p>

The worst for me is I got some extra security. Of course its from my best friend Alphard Black. What was he thinking? Everywhere I go he's going to follow me like I was his other half. It was tiring. Alphie is great yes. But sometimes I need some of the quality time for myself. And I want to meet someone accidently like before. I want to meet Tom Riddle accidently like before.

I don't know why I feel like I have to ask him what happened during the night when he walked me to my dormitary. There's something he knows. He was waiting for something to happen. I could sense it. He does not start the conversation like he always did. And when the girl screamed he doesn't look surprised, instead he ran to the hall with an eager expression.

And his face as he he looked at me when Alphie hold my arm was troubling me. It was like he was mad at Alphie. His gaze when he looked at Alphie like he could burn him. I was thinking why would he do that. Why does he gave his attention towards me? They are many girls that willing to give everyhing in order to be Tom's friend. I didn't say girlfriend because he's not thinking about I too, hasn't he?

"Bella. I'm sorry" Alphard Black said, interrupting me from my thoughts, while holding a letter. He gave me the letter and asked me to read while he made his sweet apolegetic face.

_Dear my son Alphard,_

_Your brother Cygnus told me about the attack that was going on in Hogwarts. It was quite horrible as three students had been attacked in almost a month. _

_As much as you brought a disgrace to our family, your mother asked me to request you home for Christmas. You are ordered my son. Cygnus will make sure you'll ride the train. I want the best of you and the best you could give me right now is follow your mother request._

_Father._

A letter from home? That's weird. Aphie never got any letter since he had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Black family cannot accept that but well, it'll happen anyway. Alphard is very smart. He could be considered as a master in Tranfiguration, his well expert subject.

His brother Cygnus is currently in seventh year. He was a Slytherin. He's almost as handsome as Alphie, but quiet brainless.

"What were you sorry for?" I asked sincerely as I don't know why he asked for forgiveness. Its not like this letter is hurting me.

"I'm sorry because I won't be here with you for the first time since our first year. And worst I can't be here to protect you while there's danger everywhere" he said while not looking at me in the eyes.

I grabbed his arm hence force him to look at me. I smiled at him. What he just said meant a lot to me. He's the first one after my father said that he would protect me from dangerous creature that crept in the darkness of the castle.

"Don't worry Alpie. I won't be alone. You're always here right?" I asked him as I put his finger at my right side shoulder. I'm hoping he'll understand what I meant.

"Yes. I'll always by your side" he said and he did something that he never did through out our friendship. He pulled me into a hug. It surprised me as I just let him hugged me while I didn't do anything.

"Thank you for your appreciation. You know what I like about you?" he asked me as he released me from his hug. He was grinning like crazy.

"What?"

"You always make me feel better of myself and bring the best part of me" he replied and walked away. Leaving me standing alone in front of the fireplace at 11 o'clock in the night.

I kept pounding his words in my head.

_You always make me feel better of myself and bring the best part of me._

Is it true? Then why does my mother... better not think about that.

* * *

><p>Almost the whole castle is gone including Alphard. I never be home for Christmas. Who will be at home anyway? No one.<p>

There's a special feast tonight and everyone should attend. Me and Monica are the only Ravenclaw

fifth year in this dormitary. There's a lot of seventh year students are staying. Preparing for thir NEWTs. What a Ravenclaw?

"Come on Bella, you have to wear you best to go to the feast" Monica said while rummaging through my belongings in the trunk. Seriously, dress up for what. Its different with Monica, his boyfriend Leonard Delken is Gryffindor and he's staying too. So, its rational for her to look good in front of her boyfriend.

"Here try this on" she said as she hand me the forest green knee length dress I own. A gift from my aunt Jane. She gave me before the terms start. I never wear any dress before as I'm more comfortable with sweat shirt, jumper and jeans.

"Oh my god. You look pretty" Monica claimed and suddenly I was pushed onto my bed and she started doing my hair. Instead of protesting, I just let her do it.

I stood in front of the mirror and admiring Monica Malkin works. My hair is lose and it was pinned to me left side. The dress colour is gorgeous and ended up just above my knee. And after a few row of argument, Monica let me wearing a silver flats instead of a green heels she suggested earlier. I swore I'm not going to wear any heels. It hurts and I can't walk right with it.

I took a deep breath and walked to the great hall. Monica had gone to search her boyfriend. It feels different to walk the hall without my usual sneakers or the black flats I love. I was laughing inside as I imagining Alpihe face if he ever see me wearing a dress. He must be bored right now. Poor Alphie had to be stuck with his family until the school starts again.

I descended the staircase slowly and stopped in the middle of it when I noticed _he_ stares at me.

TO BE CONTINUED...

- I guess you know who is the _he._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey. This is the fifth chapter and I want to thank for all your review._

* * *

><p>He looked at me with a blank expression. I started to feel uneasy. I cursed myself as I've always met him when I'm not thoroughly prepared. He always caught me when I was thinking something that I want to keep inside of my head. And that's the other problem I have yet to figure out. Why does his eyes always searching me? When he found mine, he'll look deeply into it. Just like he wants to see what is going through in my mind. And I am not comfortable with it. Not at all.<p>

I decided to start walking as he seems not going to go any soon. Is it just me or there's something different about him tonight? Oh yes, he's not wearing his usual school uniform or his handsome white or black shirt. He's wearing a deep forest green coloured robes. His looks like mine but just deeper. Now, I started to feel very nervous. Why does our attire this evening had to be quite identical in colour?

"Bella," he spoke my name lightly. I looked up to him and gave him one of my small smile. He offered his arm. Is he going to escort me to the Great Hall. Should I take his offer or let go? Its rude if I reject his offer, but is it alright if I grab his offer. I decided being rude is too much for me, so I link my arm with him. I can see his face clearly as I walk with him. He looks... confused?

"I don't know you could wear dress" he started a conversation like always. I look at him and wonder, how did he knew I never wear any dress before.

"My friend forced me into it" I replied while letting my anger straight to Monica. If I get her, I'm going to make her pay for this. I don't want any unwanted attention from Tom Riddle.

"You look good in this but you look better in your usual appearance" he replied and look at me. He smirked and looked ahead. Oh, this boy is frustrating. Why does he has to do that? One second makes me ucomfortable and another second makes me feel like I belong here.

"I never see you wear this robes" I pointed to his robes. I know this is not a good quality of robes but the colour and the design make it looks richer and more gorgeous.

"Just something I bought earlier. I don't find the perfect time to wear it until now" his voice changed. From a warm tone to a colder tone. I always ruined his mood aren't I? I shouldn't have asked him that bloody-ruining-his-mood question. I should have just keep my mouth shut and just let him lead the conversation like he always does. But I am curious. Alphie told me he was an orphan and living in a muggle orphanage. So where did he got the money to buy this robes. Its not expensive yes, but its not cheap either.

We arrived at the Great Hall and damn you Monica. Does she really has to tell everyone that we are walking together. Its not a big deal walking with a boy. But well, it is a big issue when you're walking with untoucable-Tom Riddle. There's a few girl from Slytherin throwing daggers at my way. But I don't mind about it. I always get that too when I'm with Alphie. Guess I am lucky. The-most-popular-Black and the-great-Riddle are frequently give their attention to me. I feel great enough tonight when I think about it. Nothing is going to ruin my night. Nothing,

XOXO

The Christmas dinner was quite amazing and a bit boring. Perhaps because I've no one to talk to. Tom was seated at the middle of the grant table. Surrounded with attentions from girls, boys and teachers. I admired his politeness when he talked to the teachers, especially to the Headmaster. But I noticed his uneasiness when he was caught in a conversation with Dumbledore. His face showed the admiration towards the Transfiguration Professor but his eyes, his eyes were darker and cold. He doesn't like Professor Dumbledore. I believe it hundred percent. But why? Everyone likes the Professor except for the Slytherins. But still they look at him like they look at the other professors. Not like Tom eyes.

The best moment during the feast is when we were walking back to our dormitaries. The professors said some incantations and suddenly there's falling stars around us. Not exacty the real stars, but still it was gorgeous. I felt like I've finally could touch the star that I once love until now. I tried to find the brightest star among the bright suddenly, it appeared in front of me.

Tom hold the star in front of me. Its very bright that all of the students and professors focused on the star. This is Sirius. My Sirius. Tom took my palm and placed the star there. After a few moment the star just vanished. Just like my Sirius 3 years ago. Just vanished. I felt good but a bit sad as the memories played itself in front of my eyes.

I walked quietly to my dormitary and I know he followed me. I really want to know why he always chooses me over other girls. I'm not extremely bautiful but I'm not that bad looking either. My eyes are the best part of my face. No one ever had the eyes like me. I love it and it suits me well.

"You remember" I said and looked at him. He looked at me and gave me a smile that I never saw before. It was small but it reached his eyes. His eyes are bright and the colour are radiant. Oh, his eyes are wonderful. He held everything in his eyes. He's not someone that shows everything using his expressions. It was his eyes that held every feelings and emotions. And I promised myself that I'm going to the discover the wonder of those eyes. I promised myself and I'm going to do it no matter if Alphie approved it or not.

"Of course I remember. It was important to you. When you told me you love the brightest star in the sky, you looked tense. And I don't want to ask you to tell me about it. As I know you won't" he replied and looked at me dead in the eyes. How did he knew? Not even Alphie could sense the tension in my voice when I told him about my favourite star. But Tom is different anyway. He is just ... different from everyone else. And it makes him look better and great compared to anyone else. Compared to me.

"You are right. I won't"

"And you will never give me any hint either right?"

"Yes. And Tom, may I ask you something?"

"What is it" he answered, sounded interesting and amused.

"Why..?" I stopped. I don't have the courage to ask him about why he gave his attention to me? I can't gather my words and put in in a sentence. I'm not brave after all. I'm not a Gyffindor.

"Yes?" he replied and still the amusement is visible in his eyes.

"Nothing, just forget about it" I said and turned to the corner of where the Ravenslaw tower is situated. I turned back and found him smile at me. But this time his eyes lost the light. He gave me the smile he usually gave to everyone else. And I admit that it hurts me slightly.

"Goodnight Tom"

"Goodnight Bella"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p>

_I would love to hear your review. Reviews make me update faster. He-he._


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas morning! What a beautiful but lonely morning I have. Without Alphie who usually fly with his broom into my dorm. He couldn't get into this dorm using the stairs. A not very sensible rule but we never know the effects if boys allowed to our dorm.

Then, we'll open the present together. Well, he'll get more than me anyway. But still it was fun.

But today, I'm all alone, opening my present. I just realised how much Alphie is important in my life and how much I miss him. And he got me a present too. Wrapped in royal blue. I know it his. Every year he'll get me a present with a same wrapper. Royal blue. He's favourite.

A headband. A dark blue headband. I never wear any headband with any colour except black. I'm sure he was giving this present because he's boring. He told me once "don't you have any other headband except black?"

I chuckled to myself. What a typical Aphard Black!

XOXO

I walked from the great hall after dinner to my usual place at the Astronomy Tower. Gazing at the stars trying to trace the constellation. I always love the stars. Stars always shining. Always giving me a wonderful thought of beautiful. And skies. Sky is a amazing and always peaceful. Giving me some sort of calmness.

"Bella" I heard him. I don't need to turn around to see the owner the voice. He always call me with a different tone from anyone.

"Hello Tom"

"I figure you'll be up here" he said and standing next to me. So close that I could fell the warm he radiates form his body.

"I don't have anywhere to go" I replied sincerely. I don't want to go to my dorm. I was lonely there. I'm here alone. Yes. But I know I'm not lonely since I always feel good when I look up at the sky full of stars.

After a long time of silence he grab my attention when he held something in front of me. A small box.

"Here. Happy Christmas" he gave me something wrapped in emerald green. Slytherin colour. But, that's not the point. Why he gave me this? I heard rumors that he never give any present to anyone. Not even to his best friend Abraxas Malfoy.

"Tom. I don't know what to... I didn't get you anything. I should have thought to give you something. I mean you helped me in potions. And you accompanied me back to the dorm. I should have given you something at least. But I..." my nonsense ranting was stopped by his gesture. He touch my hand and with a silent command, asked me to open the present.

I unwrapped the present and I found a box inside. Not big. Just small. I opened it with trembling fingers.

It was a bracelet. A hand-made bracelet. I know this from my Aunt. She married to a muggle and she thought me how to do this kind of bracelet once, but I never got it right. But he, he could do this?

It was beautiful. He's using a brown string with a mix of black colour. He hung a star at the center of the bracelet. A beautiful star. I know how to do the star. Just a simple charm but still he did a lot better. I look up to him. He's expression is anxious. Like he was waiting for my reaction. It was obvious that this is the first time he ever gave anyone a present. One could tell that.

"This is the best present I ever had. Thank you, Tom. And I'm sorry" I said. And I walked toward him.

I smiled and gave him the bracelet while holding my right hand out to him. He understood and tied the bracelet to my wrist. It's prefect. It looks gorgeous. I admired it and I could see Tom is smiling. Admiring his effort in getting the bracelet to be wonderful.

"Thank you Tom" I said and standing in my tiptoes. I kissed him on the cheek. He seems surprise but he did not turn away. Since I got him nothing. A little appreciation with a kiss on the cheek would do.

I look up to him and smiled. His expression is unreadable. He looked to me straight in the eyes. I feel the usual sensation like he want to read my mind. I look away and start to walk to my dorm.

"Goodnight Tom"

"_Goodnight Bella"_


End file.
